Catfish
by fight2survive
Summary: This is my first story and I have no idea what I'm doing. Should I just stop now or continue? I got caught up in the TV show Catfish. The story is about a wrestler who has made a fake online profile only to fall in love with a women. The guilt has now started to eat away at him and he wants to come clean. The only problem is he might lose her in the process. M for use of the F bomb
1. Chapter 1

All superstars involved are owned by the WWE, none of them are mine. The only one I own is my OC Ryley Grimm... Feedback would be awesome! And thoughts about if i should continue or not.

* * *

I don't know how I let it get this far. How I kept up with some of these lies. How I kept them all straight... I love her and I've told her that plenty of times, but I'm afraid it's not me she loves. Or at least the image of me. She thinks I'm a different person. She thinks I have black hair and grey eyes when I have dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She thinks I'm 5ft 9, when I'm actually 6'4'. She thinks I'm a traveling business man who went to a state of the art college when in reality I'm a pro wrestler who has barely gotten on the scene. She thinks I'm a lot of things I'm not and I still feel like she is the only one who gets me and accepts me.  
I'm a fucking prick though. This women has been nothing but honest and I lie to her. What the fuck is wrong with me? Such an idiot. I've kept this little game up for close to a year now and I feel guilty as hell. Let me explain what the fuck I'm going on about. I created a fake profile on fucking Facebook on the sole purpose of messing with people, but then I met her and talked to her. She's artistic, she doesn't care about money, she can accept I'm crazy, she's everything I want. Problem is; she doesn't know I'm street trash from the streets of Cincinnati who beats the shit out of people for a living.  
I haven't had the balls to tell her the truth in fear that she will run and I would never speak to her again. There were times when I wanted to blurt it out, tell her all about my career and what I really look like. Then panic set in and I backed out. Of course she would ask to meet me, I would tell her it was my schedule and I couldn't. She believed me, she told me I have to do what I have to do. She understood, she acted as though it didn't matter.  
We started as friends, talked often through text and speaking over the phone. Three months from the time I began talking to her, I realized that I liked her more than I originally thought. She turned out to be more than just a game, I developed feeling. In the 5th month jealousy took its toll one night when she told me about this guy she went on a date with. I blew a fuse that night and she became my girlfriend.  
My name is Jon Good, I'm 28 years old, and I a fucking liar! A big fat liar! I could just bash my head against a wall for doing this shit. You see a couple months before I met my girlfriend, I was used by a girl named Megan. She fucking used me for my money (what little I had) and she thought I would be her ticket into the WWE. At that point I had just been recruited by NXT and was being sent to Florida to develop my character. As soon as we got there, she met Randy fucking Orton and hopped on his band wagon leaving me in the dust. I was in a hole and was looking for trouble, any kind of trouble, I found it on the internet. It was my turn to get back at the female gender.  
I regret it, I regret it every time I talk to her, every time I look at her picture on my background of my phone. Usually I'm not a softy, I'm a bad boy with a bad attitude, but when I get to talking to her I turn into a different person. Colby (Seth Rollins) had over heard a conversation her and I were having and pointed it out. He ended up limping around that night. Joe (Roman Reigns) frowned upon me toying with her, but that is all he would ever say about the subject finding that it wasn't his place. Colby told me everyday that I should come clean, that I should meet her and I would shut that idea down making some stupid excuse that even he knew was bull shit.  
My girlfriend doesn't deserve any of this shit, but I still can't manage to tell her the truth. Her name is Ryley Grimm, but in her field of work she is called Reaper. She is a special effects artist based out of California and finds herself flying around a lot from set to set. She has brown hair and blue/grey eyes and only stands at 5'3' which she often complains about. It doesn't help that I like to tease her about it. The best thing about her though is she can keep up with my sarcasm, she ain't afraid to fight for what she believes in and will put you in your place if needed.  
I love everything about her and I might just wreck everything because of my lies. She is going to fucking hate me I just no it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps... I'm back with Chapter 2... WWE owns everyone, but Ryley... Feedback and what not is approved. By the way did you guys hear that Chris Jericho is done wrestling for the rest of 2013? Boo! I was looking forward to another RVD Vs. Jericho match when they are both 100%, guess I don't get my way. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Panic

"Hey babe. You busy?" I asked Ryley when she picked up the phone. It was verging on 2 am meaning it was close to eleven where she was at. She often referred to herself as an owl because of her backwards sleeping schedule. It all came with her job and I accepted it. We both had goofy sleeping schedules so it worked for the most part. I knew that it was the second to last day of filming and she was probably running around like a mad women. Being a special effects artist is just as demanding as being a wrestler. I had to talk to her before this weekend though. Money In The Bank was going to be killer on me and I most likely won't be able to speak with her all that much.

"Can you give me half a moment? There is this guy and he needs blood." She sounded stressed. Even if it was a bad time I knew she wouldn't tell me. She was one of those people who liked to please other people. It was everyone else before herself, well at least the people closest to her was put before her.

"Take all the time you need." I told her. I heard the phone get set down and a couple of thuds. There was a guy yelling in the background, which would most likely be Tate. Tate was her best friend and business partner who I had learned to accept. I wasn't to happy about him being around her all the time, but I had to trust her and not let my jealousy take control. I talked to him a few times, he does sound laid back and not looking to get into my girls pants.

"Ok, I'm back." She sighed.

"Sounds like your having a rough night." I stated.

"You have no idea. People are crazy around here. I just had to create 35 zombies in the last 2 hours."

"Where is Tate?"

"Creating the other 35. Everyone is scattered, there is so much that needs to be done."

"Bright side your almost done. What are you planning on doing?" I questioned trying to get her mind off of the work load. I could just imagine the shit that was going on there. 70 people walking around as zombies, stage hands going crazy, people shouting. It sounded like backstage at a pay-per-view, but with more blood.

"Saturday I'm flying home to Philly with Tate and Monday we're going to Raw in New York."

My eyes widened and the phone almost dropped out of my hand. She is going to be at Raw where I'm going to be. Holy shit! What am I going to do? I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to lose her yet! This can't happen, but I can't stop it. My heart was going a mile a minute, I need to fucking relax before she figures out something is wrong. "That sounds awesome."

"It is! I got backstage passes too!" She exclaimed. Ryley is a fan of the WWE, but she doesn't get to watch it much due to the work schedule. She reads what happens online and if there is something she really wants to see she watches it on YouTube. So she really hasn't heard me speak as Dean Ambrose.

I ran my hand through my hair "How did you get those?" I asked.

She paused. This wasn't going to be good. "I use to date one of the wrestlers a long time ago. I still talk to him, but I swear it's nothing to worry about." She told me. I could hear the worry in her voice, she knew I was a jealous man and she accepted that. She knew I would freak out about this and really I am. I don't know if I'm more pissed about her dating a wrestler or her going to see him. "Don't hate me." I heard her say.

My heart plummeted again. "I don't hate you. I'm just a very protective person. " I inhaled deeply trying to relieve stress. It wasn't working. These fucking breathing techniques people go on about don't fucking work. The anger is still there! "Which one is it?" I managed to grumble out.

"His ring name is CM Punk." She told me.

What! Punk as in the 434 day champion. The man who suggested me to creative. He gave me advise, he helped me out with creative, I would consider him a friend and he at one pointed dated my girlfriend. I think the thing that is scaring me the most is that me physically looks nothing like him. I'm not her type in real life. How am I going to handle talking to him when I know at one point he held my girlfriend in his arms. God, mother fucker. I had to end this conversation before I did something stupid. "Have a good time baby. I need to go, it is really late here." I told her in the calmest voice I could find.

"Ok. Good night." She huffed. I knew leaving it this way and not mentioning how I felt was going to eat at her. She never liked making me feel jealous, but this time she can't do anything about. I can't tell her not to go because that would make me look like the bad guy. That is one thing I don't want her to look at me as. Everyone else does, I don't need her to think that I'm the monster.

"Night." I responded before hanging up. Now what the hell am I going to do? I ran to Colby's hotel room door, he had been out for hours by now. He wasn't one to stay out late with us since he had a girl back home and he wasn't that big of a drinker. I pounded my fist on his door. "Colby get up!" I shouted as I knocked some more. This douche will get up! He can't ignore me forever!

The door was pulled open and Colby stood there in his boxers, his hair was a complete mess, and he looked pissed. "What Jon?" He growled. It was lower that usual because of just getting up. I could tell he wanted to punch me in the face. If I was in his position I would act upon those feelings, but that isn't the type of guy Colby is.

"I have a problem." I stated.

"We know your crazy. We'll check you into a mental institution tomorrow. Good night." He said not amused and began to shut the door.

I put my hand on the door not allowing him to close it. "That isn't what I'm talking about. Ryley is going to be a Raw."

"You told her?" He asked releasing the door. He was on high alert now. If I knew he was going to react like that, it would of been my opening sentence.

"No. She fucking dated Punk and he got her tickets and backstage passes." I explained.

He finally stepped out of the door way allowing me in. The door closed on it's own as he sat on his bed. I paced from the door back to the widow back to the door. "What could be so bad? Whatever she dated Punk, it's over. " Colby stated.

"I don't know if you've seen Punk, but me and him look nothing a like. I ain't her type! I don't have tattoos or black hair. " I yelled. I was getting myself worked up again.

"If she is as great as you say she is it won't matter. So are you gonna come clean?" He questioned.

I barely thought about it. "I don't think I can." I mumbled. I don't think it was in me to tell her the truth. Not the night after MITB, when I will be physically beaten. I don't need to be emotionally hurt as well. That would just cause a lot of issues. I don't need to be back in a hole, when all I thought about was alcohol and which bitch I was gonna bang. That is frowned upon by the WWE and society in general.

Colby ran a hand through his mop of hair. "Jesus man. You need to decide. Your dragging this girl around, end it or put your balls to the wall and do something. To be honest I'm hoping you will man up, but I can't make you do anything. All I'm saying is that you need to stop playing with her emotions. Your being selfish, it needs to stop." He lectured me. There was no more bull shitting with Colby anymore. He was tired physically and he was tired of my shit mentally. He is my best friend has been for years now, so he is one of very few that could talk to me like that and get away with it. "You have a couple days to figure this out, but you need to make a decision. If you don't me and Joe will step in, she doesn't deserve your bull shit." Colby fumed.

I nodded my head "I'll make a decision by Monday." I told him heading out leaving him to go back to bed. I went back to my room. I laid in the darkness staring into the abbess getting lost inside my own mind. Thousands of theories of how this could go running through my mind. I'm killing myself by thinking about this, but I'm killing her by not telling her. Her sanity is more important than mine, I need to tell her who I really am.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Remember comments are awesome! You can ask questions too... Oh and thanks to the peeps who did comment. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE owns these people except Ryley... comments and stuff would be awesome... Sorry if this one isn't good, I may redo it. There have been some medical issues with the family in the last couple days that have turned critical... **

* * *

Chapter 3: Coming Clean

I had managed to dodge Punk for the last few days, I had to or there would be a fight. I couldn't look at him with out my mind drifting to thoughts of him and Ryley together. It just pissed me off, it wasn't fair that he had physical contact with her and yet I haven't. It wasn't like it was his fault though, this whole ordeal lies on my shoulders. I'm the sole reason I couldn't touch her because I couldn't tell her the truth.

It was Monday night, about an hour before Raw was going on. I assumed she was here, probably talking to Punk in his locker room. I let a growl release from my chest at the thought of them alone in a room together. It startled Joe and Colby. I hadn't been happy for days now and the loss last night added to it. "Have you seen her?" Colby asked breaking the silence in the room.

"No." I grumbled out. Of course I haven't seen her, I've been dodging Punk the entire night and I haven't left this locker room since I got here. I was afraid I wouldn't know what to do, that I'd freeze in front of her. To be honest I was just trying to get away with out telling her tonight. I was trying to avoid conflict.

Joe grunted in disapproval. "What are you waiting for? I swear if you don't say anything tonight I will." He grumbled at me. He had been done with this game since it began. It was only logical for him to want to stop it. Joe had a fiance and a child at home, he thought highly of women and their feelings. Joe was just looking out for Ryley's feelings.

I sighed and hung my head "I don't know if I could see her with Punk and not flip out. I think she will leave my ass once I tell her who I really am." I groaned.

"It would only be natural, you lied to her for the past God knows how many months." Colby snapped at me. He has been pissed since the night I woke him up. It seems everyone was angry at me. There was a knock at the door ending our conversation. "Come in!" Colby yelled as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"You guys have close on?" Punk's voice questioned.

"Yea, we are good." Colby responded.

Punk opened the door and allowed himself in. Damn it! Why? Why now? He was nothing but rainbows and sunshine at this moment and it was because of her. All because of my girlfriend being here, she had seemed to change his douche bag demeanor just like she does mine. "Guys. I want you to meet Ryley." He said pulling her into the locker room.

My heart started to beat faster and I swear they could hear it. Ryley was ten times prettier in person and it was taking everything in my power not to touch her. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip as I took in her appearance. Black cut off jean shorts hugged her waist with a yellow studded belt like Jeff Hardy wears. She wore a yellow CM Punk t-shirt that stuck to her like a second skin, she had on boys DC shoes, and her eye brow piercing was in. Tattoos peeked out from under both of her sleeves and from her knee to her ankle on her right leg is filled in with superheroes fighting. I usually wasn't in to girls with tattoos, but it just fit her personality and I couldn't picture her with out them.

"Hey!" Colby greeted her "I'm Colby, that's Joe, and the angry-looking fellow is Jon." He introduced all of us.

She smiled and waved. "Hi guys." She responded.

"Can I leave her here with you guys? I need to go talk to Paul and I don't want to leave her alone. She already had an issue with Randy." Punk asked.

I looked at the guys then to Punk "What did he do?" I growled.

Punk shook his head "What Orton usually does, tries to get into girls pants. " Punk said his voice hardening.

"Yea! She can hang with us." Colby agreed.

"Cool." Punk responded. "I'll see yea when I'm done." Punk told Ryley before leaving.

"Come on in. Have a seat." Colby told her. She smiled at him and took a seat next to me on the bench. I narrowed my eyes at Colby, that son of a bitch. "So Ryley are you and Punk a thing?" Colby asked. He knew the answer, he wanted me to suffer. He wanted me to blow my top and blurt out who I was. That sneaky rat.

"No. Haven't been for a long time." She responded.

"Oh! What happened?" He began to pry.

"He had wrestling and I had special effects. We were together for 3 years and we were kinda like 'hey we need to do our own thing, let's be friends' no bad blood or anything. We out grew each other." She explained.

Colby scratched that thing he calls a beard as he took in her answer "Ever consider dating a wrestler again?" He asked.  
She rose an eyebrow "Maybe, but I have a boyfriend." She responded.

Colby snapped his fingers "Damn. I wasn't asking for me or Joe, but Jon over there." Colby motioned to me. "Seems to be single at the moment." This bastard was about to get hit with a fucking shoe if he didn't stop. He saw the look in my eyes, the anger building. I know he did because he dropped eye contact.

"Excuse him. He is a fucking idiot." I told her.

"No problem, I know the feeling of friends trying to set up friends." She waved it off.

Seth snorted "Yea Jon probably isn't your type anyway." I'm gonna kill him. He is trying really hard to break me.

"I don't have a type, I wing it. " Renewed faith in her came to me when she said that.

Colby nodded his head "Interesting." He clapped his hands "Well me and Joe have to go check with the trainers. Hopefully we will see you later." Colby excused himself with Joe. Those fucking douches. Now I'm stuck in a room with my girlfriend. Wow, that sounded weird.

As soon as the door close Ryley spoke up "Is he always that nosy?" She questioned.  
I sighed "Yea. That is just Colby being Colby." I ran a hand through my hair. Now or never. I would rather chose never, but I couldn't drag her along any more. "So you're dating a guy online?" I questioned.

"Wow, dude. Are you a mind reader or something?" She questioned.

I chuckled. This is going to fucking suck, but here it goes. "No, I'm not or at least I don't think I am." I sighed. She switched positions so she was looking at me, but I wasn't looking back at her. I was focusing at a speck on the ground. She wanted to know how I knew. There were questions building up in her mind and the longer I paused the more questions she had. "That guy you've talked to and been a relation ship for the last 7 months is me. I'm him. We are the same person. I just used someone else pictures that I found on a different Facebook. Switched my last name. I swear what I did was not meant to hurt you." I came clean. I glanced over at her and she had moved farther away as she stared at me trying to comprehend what I was telling her. "I'm sorry, really I am." I mumbled out the last part.

The hurt she held in her eyes broke me to pieces. The lost and broken look that I put on her face killed me. This is why I didn't want to do it! She wiped away a tear and at that moment I realized I was the monster I feared of becoming. I broke this girl because I wanted to get back at women and ended up falling in love. "Are you fucking serious?" She asked. She was still trying to wrap her mind around it.

" Yes, but I swear to you every conversation we've had real. Every thing I ever told you about my past is real. I told you I loved you and I meant it. " I stated. I was really trying to hold on to her, to get her to believe I wasn't totally awful. With out a word she stood up and walked out of the room bumping past Punk as she left. I stood up to go after her, but instead came face to face with Punk.

I was now staring an angry bull in the eyes...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and what not! Remember comments are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone belongs to the WWE except for Ryley. I based Tate off of a special effects artist from the syfy show FaceOff. If you want a picture of him just google Tate Steinsiek. Comments/questions/concerns are welcome. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Talk To Me

Punk was in my face, chest to chest, fist bawled, temper blazing. "What the fuck did you do Good?" He snarled. "I swear if you fucking laid a finger on her I'll kill you." He threatened shoving me. "I leave you alone with a girl for more than 5 minutes and you have her running out of here. What did you do?" He growled taking a step forward. He was challenging me.

"I don't have time to do this with you." I barked pushing him back. Before I knew it we were in an all out fist fight. My fists were connecting any where they possibly could, Punk had tackled me and was pounding away. The adrenaline rushing through my system made sure I didn't feel any pain at the moment. We were bumping into things, banging each other off lockers and benches. Trying to cause as much damage as possible to each other. Him protecting her and me protecting myself.

"Shit!" Joe's voice managed to reach my ears as we were pulled apart. Joe had me pressed to the far wall, his arm slammed into my waist making sure I wasn't going anywhere. Colby and Cena had Punk against the other wall both had one of his arms. The only thing heard was the sound of our heavy breathing. "What the fuck happened?" Joe finally questioned.

Punk tried to escape the two men, but failed "He did something to Ryley." Punk barked out.

"I told her the fucking truth." I yelled. "That's it! I didn't touch her, I didn't even look at her. I just told her the truth." My voice started to die down as the last sentence came out.

Joe's grip loosened on me. He knew I wasn't going to do bull shit to Punk. Punk on the other hand was still squirming and trying to push them away. "What truth?" Punk asked. I sucked in a breath before going through the whole thing. From my ex to meeting Ryley online to what happened just now. Punk was no longer trying to claw off my face at the end of the story, but he was still fuming. "You played her. You played her for your own entertainment." Punk sneered.

"I didn't mean to! It got out of hand." I tried to reason.

"Fuck no! You knew what you were doing!" Punk roared.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed a finger at him "You have nothing to do with this Punk. This is between me and her. Stay the fuck out of this." I commanded before leaving the room. I had to find Ryley before she got to far. I hustled through the halls looking like the mad man I am on TV. She was nowhere to be found, at least inside the building. I headed for the parking lot, I swung the back door open and in the glow of the light on the building sat Ryley and Tate.

Both of them had their backs against the wall, Ryley had her knees to her chest while Tate sat cross-legged with his arm around her shoulders. Tate wasn't the biggest dude out there, but he was gothic looking. He had a bandanna trying to cover the mess of black hair with a beard to go with it, he had on a black tank top, black shorts that went past his knees, and he had a couple of rings on his fingers. His eyes shot up to me when I approached them. "Don't you think you caused enough trouble for today man?" He questioned, his tone had the slightest sound of anger.

Ryley's head shot up at the sound of Tate's voice. She stared at me trying to fight away sorrow and anger. She probably wanted to rip my head off, but she was restraining herself. "Can I please talk to you." I basically begged her, ignoring Tate's question all together. "I swear I will leave you alone when I say what I need to say."

Ryley looked at Tate, they seemed to be communicating with each other. Tate sighed and stood up dusting himself off. "If you need me, I'll be right inside." He told her. He glared at me before heading back into the building. He was protective of her and was acting like an older brother. I could understand his worry about me being out here with her, I fucked up and he was just trying to defend her from me.

I sat down next to her. Leaving a couple of inches between the two of us. Her eyes set into the darkening parking lot. "I know what I did was wrong. I know I hurt you and probably lost all of your trust in me, but let me try and rebuild that. I don't want to lose you, that's why I waited this long to say something. If you walk away, I'm not going to be okay. I need you." I told her. She looked over at me trying to evaluate if I was telling the truth. "Ryley, please just talk to me. Tell me what your thinking." I pleaded with her.

"I'm trying to figure out if I can even trust what you're saying." She stated. "In those 7 months you couldn't have told me the truth. Instead you drug me around making me fall for this fake person. I'm such a fucking idiot for even believing it."

"Your not an idiot. I am. And you didn't fall for a fake person, you fell for me. My personality, not my image. All because I'm not the guy in the photos doesn't mean I'm not the guy you spent hours talking to. I'm the same damn person just in a different body. " I explained. "I get that your mad at me and you have every right to be, but I love you Ryley."

"How can you say that after you played me like a fucking fiddle?!" She exploded.

"I will admit at first you were a game, but after the first 2 months you were more! Really I had no plan on falling in love with you, but I did and it fucking killed me every day to know that I was lying to you. I love everything about you, your height, the way you phrase things, your loyalty to others, the fact that you hate purple candy, that you don't wear matching socks, you speak in movie quotes, and the fact you have a secret addiction to country music. Please if you could just get past the fact that I'm not the dude in the pictures and I don't come from the cookie cutter life style, I bet that you could love me." I told her. She is the first girl I have ever fought for, ever actually wanted to be with 24/7 and she could end up breaking me.

She looked at me than to the ground and back at me. "I never said I didn't love you." She stated. I released a breath that I didn't realize I was even holding. I had to contain myself from smiling. "I just don't trust you." She told me. She stood up and walked away from me, back inside, back to Tate and Punk.

Did this mean she just backed out of my life?

* * *

**HMMMMMM... Punk is clued in on what is going on, Ryley has walked away, and Jon is left with a broken heart, maybe... Sounds like a clusterfuck... Again comments and all that other shit is great.. Thanks to everyone who reads and the people who comment/follow you guys are awesome... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone belongs to the WWE, but Ryley because she is my creation... Review, comment, and what not... Pretty Awesome Raw tonight... By the way sorry if this chapter seems a little short, I just kinda want to get this chapter out. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Alcohol

Bars. I fucking love bars. Well I love the alcohol. The rest of the stuff that happens at bars is just an added bonus. Getting drunk every night and not remembering a damn thing in the morning was pretty fucking sweet. For about 4 hours a day I would completely forget about Riley and could enjoy what I was doing. Sobriety came with a price and that price was living without Ryley. It was fucking horrible, I don't know how these straight edge fuckers do it. Reality sucked.

I've been like this for weeks now. I have with drew from everyone, I've become Moxley. I've become the drunken dipshit that creeps people out and likes to bleed. Colby and Joe gave up on me, they tried their best to remain friends with me, but they can't do it. I can barely live with me, that's why I get drunk and become a different person. Do I want to live like a the drunken idiot? No, but it's better than being the mopping reject.

Everyone backstage either feels sorry for me or they hate me. All depending on if Punk talked to them and made me the bad guy. Which I openly admit I am, but I ain't as bad as he says. Either way I'm getting massive heat in the locker room from the top dogs. If it keeps going this way, my WWE wrestling career could be shortened by being fired or one of the superstars 'messing up' a move. They want my head on a platter, but don't want to be held responsible for an injury. The guys also make sure that if we go to a bar that I don't get laid. No girl will even look my way once the superstars start spreading rumors.

Tonight we were in sunny California. God, I hate California. It's bright and happy and it absolutely disgust me. Makes me want to drink more. So I did. Right after Raw I found the closest bar and began my drinking spree. I was going good all up until I bumped into this douche bag and I apologized, but he wanted to fight. What he didn't realize is that he was dealing with Jon Moxley now. Our fight was taken outside into the parking lot, a circle formed around us, and people were cheering us on to fight. The guys from the WWE were making bets.

Before I knew it I had the guy pinned to the ground slamming my fist into his bloody face. The pretty boy surfer stood no chance against the gang member from Cincinnati. Go figure. Although I wasn't a gang member any more, I still knew how to handle myself in a street fight. Just as I was drawing back for my last shot "JON!" Was screamed.

I paused and looked around at the people with fear-stricken faces. There was blood everywhere. All over him, on me, my head was bleeding from him cracking a bottle on it, his face was unrecognizable. It was like a horror movie. "Get off of him Jon." A female voice demanded. I scanned the crowd once more and the love of my fucking life pushed her way through the drunken people. My mouth dropped and my heart sunk seeing her again. I looked at the guy and then back to her before standing up and backing away. I walked towards her, how did she know I was here? "Lets go." She demanded. My inner Moxley wanted to call her a bitch and tell her no, but Jon Good followed her. Right now the real me was over powering the drunken me.

She led me to her truck, a black 2010 Ford F-150, so much power for a girl of her stature. I got in the passenger seat as she got in the driver's side. Where ever we were headed we were doing it in silence. Nothing, no music, no talking, just the sound of us breathing. The street lights provided some light. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy pony tail, no make-up on, her tank top was wrinkled and she was wearing very loose fitting basketball shorts. She looked worn out, sad, maybe even depressed. Did I do this to her?

We pulled up to an apartment building, well the second and third floor was. The first floor was what looked to be a work station for special effects. I followed Riley into the building and to the third floor. There was only 2 apartments on this floor. She unlocked hers and allowed me in as she flicked on the light revealing the living room and kitchen. I stood in the middle of the living room on her hard wood floor "How did you find me?" I questioned her.

"Colby called me and told what you were up to. He's been talking to me for the past two weeks about the stuff you are doing. " She explained. That little douche bag, I knew he was up to something. "Doesn't sound to good Jon. Sounds like your fucking up your life." She stated as she sat on her couch and looked up at me.

"Why would you fucking care?" I hissed at her. "You left me, remember?"

She sighed heavily. "I can't deal with you drunk." She sighed.

"Sweet heart, I ain't drunk." I growled.

"Oh yea? Explain to me why you almost beat a man to death in the parking lot of a damn bar or how about why you haven't complained once about the gash and glass stuck to your head." She came right back at me. "Can you even feel it?" She barked at me.

I rose my hand to the side of my head and left the warm blood trickle down my fingers. I knew it was there, but I didn't feel the pain. Okay maybe I am drunk, but I wasn't about to tell her that. "It doesn't matter! You have no room to speak, your not my girlfriend! I'm not your responsibility!" I shouted.

"If I don't take care of you who the fuck will? Cause clearly you can't take care of yourself." She motioned to me and my blood stained clothing.

"Whatever." I huffed heading for the door.

"No you aren't leaving. " She beat me to the door and blocked me from going any further. "It's 3 in the damn morning and your drunk. Plus you probably have no idea where you are. So please explain how this is logical."

I narrowed my eyes at her and opened my mouth to answer, but before I could the world went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Comment and all that fun stuff...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jon and Colby belong to the WWE and Ryley belongs to me. Comments/ questions/ and reviews are welcome. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Hospitals

"Yea, I'm with him now." Colby's voice floated through the air. "I'll call you when he wakes up... Alright... Bye." He was talking on the phone. I popped open an eye only to shut it due to the brightness of the room. I tried to put my arm over my eyes, but was restricted. Something was in my skin and tapped to my arm. I tugged some more planning on pulling the damn thing out. "Jon stop!" Colby scolded me.

I groaned, the loudness of his voice sent a jolt of pain to my head. "Jesus. Not so loud." I growled. "Where am I?" I questioned.  
"Hospital." Colby answered.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I hated hospitals, white rooms, machines that beep, the smell of the soap, and the weirdly happy nurses. I hated it all. Can I go back to the bar? "How did I get here?"

Colby leaned against the wall with his arms crossed "Beats the hell out of me, but I was the first to be called. You were checked in some where around 3." He informed me. I can't remember what happened last night. I remember going to the bar and from there on out it's blank. "You have 7 stitches on the left side of your head by the way. Oh and Vince is pissed." He added.

Damn it! I reached up and ran a finger over my stitches hissing in pain as I did so. Not only did my head hurt, but also my fist and my shoulder. What the hell did I do? I felt like I was hit with a mac truck. Oh God! Was I? Would I still be living if that happened? Could this all be a dream? Could I be dead and this is what hell was like? "Mr. Good your up." Some dude in a white coat said as he walked into the room. Oh God a doctor, it is hell! " How are you?" He asked.

"Ummm... In pain." I responded. This dude couldn't have been older than me. Clean cut, clean shaved type of guy, he probably had women throwing themselves at him. Along with all that shit he had the typical cocky attitude. As soon as he walked in I could sense it, I could see it in the way he carried himself.

He check some things on the machine next to my bed before writing them on the note pad he had. "That does not sound good. What wrong?" No shit Sherlock, pain usually isn't a good sign!

"My head, my shoulder , and my knuckles."

He chuckled "Ryley did say you are a fighter."

I furrowed my brow "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Figures you wouldn't remember your alcohol level was high." He scoffed. "She drug you in here all bloody and passed out. " This man wanted to be punched in the face. I wanted to knock his pearly white teeth down his throat so he would never use that tone of voice again. More important than this mother fucker was Ryley. I was with her last night and I don't remember how or why. "With all the blood you lost plus the alcohol you passed out and knocked your head off the floor." He explained as he flipped through pages of his not pad. "We did a cat scan, you don't have any signs of a concussion. No broken bones. No dislocations. Your blood pressure seems fine. The only concern is your alcohol problem, but it isn't my job to run your life. " He stated as he took the thing out of my arm.

No it isn't your damn job buddy! "Before you go. Did Ryley say anything about me?" I asked the doctor. Be nice and he'll give you answers. Had to keep reminding myself of that.

He thought for a moment "Not really, but she convinced me not to call the police. Gave me your information, plus a number to call, and that is about it." He stated. "Have a good life Mr. Good." He bade us farewell and went back to being a douche bag doctor.

I looked to Colby "Don't look at me like that." He raised his hands in defense. I continued to stare at him. He knew something that he wasn't willing to share.

I got changed into clean clothing Colby had brought and made my way out of the hospital as fast as I could. I need to get back to Ryley. I need to know what happened last night at the bar and between me and her, but first I had to call Vince. I dialed the number, after a couple of rings he answered "DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD YOU MADE THE COMPANY LOOK?! DO YOU THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF? GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER GOOD !" Vince barked at me through the phone. "2 THOUSAND DOLLARS AND 2 WEEKS SUSPENSION! GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER GOOD OR YOU'LL BE GOING ON A MUCH LONGER BREAK!" He screamed before the line went dead.

Fuck! Just fucking great. I got suspended and don't even know what the hell I did wrong. I punched the nearest thing and it just so happened to be the brick hospital! Now I was bleeding and pissed off. Colby was shaking his head in shame of me. "Where do you want to go?" He asked

"I want to find Ryley." I told him as I followed him to his rental.

He unlocked the car and got in the driver's side as I slipped into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "I'll take you to her." He mumbled.

"Excuse me? You know where she lives? Care to explain?" I snarled at him. This bastard banging my girlfriend on the side? I hate to think that about a friend, but I couldn't rule it out. Randy took Megan away from me. Colby could easily take Ryley.

He sighed heavily "I've talked to her since you started your drinking habit." He glanced at me. I was sitting with my back against the door of the care giving him a death glare. " I was trying to get her to see what a wreck you are with out her. Trying to tell her that everything was real between you two. I can't stand seeing you like this, it was bad with Megan. Now with Ryley it's ten times worse. I know where she lives because I went to her house and tried to convince her to come to Raw yesterday." He explained. Colby knew I was a jealous man, he knew I was protective, and he still had the balls to talk to what is mine behind my back. I don't know whether to punch him in the face or thank him for being a good friend.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I finally shut the fuck up. We stayed in this weird silence until he pulled up to a building. "She's on the 3rd floor. Door on the right. I'll wait here." Colby told me pointing to the building.

I got out of the car and made my way to the 3rd floor. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A ginger haired man with skin almost as white as Sheamus opened the door. He had blue eyes and freckles and a very big smile. He looked disheveled like he had just woken up. I clenched my fist and bit my lip wondering who the fuck he was. A look of fear pasted through his face before he screamed "RYLEY!"

* * *

**Let me apologize for this chapter, it may suck... I just had a death in the family and I'm just trying to get something out there at this moment. Thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone who comments. Remember to comment and follow and favorite... P.S. This is more of a linking chapter, so I could get the two together.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Ryley and the WWE owns Colby, Jon, and Punk... Comment/ Review/ Follow**

* * *

Chapter 7: Emotions

"What Jon?" Ryley asked as she leaned against her kitchen counter. Her arms crossed under bust and a less than happy look upon her face. I had completely scared the dude only to come and figure out that he worked for her. Her group of special effects artist were having a meeting about their next big movie when I interrupted. She sent them to lunch so she could 'deal' with me. I wasn't liking that she worked with four men even though 2 of them were married.

"We need to talk about last night and about us." I told her as I leaned on the island so I was facing her.

"You beat the shit out of some guy, I came in before you killed him. Then you passed out and I took you to the hospital." She explained. "What is there to say about us? " She questioned in an irritated tone. She didn't like me being here at this moment, which only fueled me to hash this whole thing out.

"I want you back." I told her straight up. I'm not going to beat around the bush about this one. She's mine, she has been for months and I ain't letting her go. End of story. I went on a drinking rampage to get her out of my system only to figure out that I can't. There is something more to this, more to the reason she walked away.

She narrowed her eyes at me "What makes you think that I want you back?"

"You came and got me last night." I responded.

She sigh "That is just my super hero mentality. It really isn't anything to get excited over." Riley huffed. She was really trying to push this away like it didn't happen.

"If this is just the superhero mentality then why did you beg the doctor to not call the police. You could have just dropped me off at the hospital, but you didn't. " I called her bluff. She was good a bull shitting, but me being the expert at it, I could call her out. Her gaze dropped to the ground. Got her! "Come on Ryley, you want me in your life as bad as I want you in mine."

She shook her head "No, I was doing Colby a favor."

"Bull fucking shit." I spat. "Doing Colby a favor would be telling him how to get to the bar quicker, not driving there yourself to get me! You still love me! Just admit it!" I yelled.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I can't love you." She mumbled.

"Why?" I asked moving towards her.

"My whole life I was told that love was built on trust. I can't trust you." She responded.

"Can't or won't? Because I think you can, but your afraid I'll fuck up. Your afraid that I'll cheat on you or something. Right?" I questioned. She ran a hand through her hair still not making eye contact. There was something she wasn't telling me. "Tell me, what is bothering you so much? Why won't you let me back in?" I pressed. I was standing in front of her my hands on either side of her so there was no escape. Being this close made me realize how much I actually towered over the poor girl.

She looked up at me. "I don't want to go through the wrestler thing again." She mumbled.

Wrestler thing? What was that suppose to mean? "I'm confused."

"I was with Punk for 3 years." She started, that damn name made my blood boil. "Only to be left in the dust because he needed to follow his dream. I don't think I can put 3 years in again only to have it ripped away." She sighed. " I was in love with Punk, but he was in love with wrestling. I don't want to be second fiddle anymore. I don't want to get close to you only for you to say that you can't do this anymore. To walk away because your wrestling career is more important and I'm holding you back." She was about to break down, I could see the tears forming. Punk leaving her fucked her up and it only made me hate him more.

"Did he say that you were holding him back?"

"He said we were only holding each other back. That we needed to do our separate things. Believe me I knew that he loved wrestling, I knew he wanted to be in the big leagues, I just didn't think he could leave as easily as he did. I spent 3 years with him, 2 of them we lived together. He broke up with me a day before he went back to Chicago, I didn't see it coming, I had no idea he was even leaving. He said he was done in Philly and needed to move on. He said that I wasn't strong enough to deal with the wrestling life style, that staying with him would only create more stress on me. He said it was the best for both of us, but we could be friends. " She explained."I don't wanna do that again."

Jesus. He fucked her up and she still hangs around him. He had her trust and smashed. That douche bag! I should kill him... No, I'm already in trouble... I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me. I wasn't letting her go, not after this. "I'm not Punk. I'm not going to leave you. Your mine." I promised her as I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Could I really keep that promise?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all that good stuff! Comment... I like comments... Give me the good, the bad, and the ugly... **


	8. Chapter 8

**WWE owns everyone but Ryley... Comment and all that good stuff...**

* * *

A month later my life was mostly back to normal or as normal as it could be being a WWE superstar. I had spent those 2 weeks off with Ryley in California trying to patch up the relationship we have. We spent most of the time talking about each others past. I opened up about my crack whore mother who didn't give two shits about me and my cousin who was taken away from me by child services. Those bastards!Thinking about that part of my life sent me into rages that couldn't be stopped. Ryley didn't back away though, she let me rant and break a few things. She just listened and told me everything happens for a reason.

Now I was backstage at Raw with Colby and Joe, who had welcomed me back with high hopes I wasn't a raging alcoholic still. They knew Ryley would do me good and they were totally right. I had to remember to thank Colby later for getting us together again. The superstars had finally got it in their thick skulls that what was going on in my personal life was none of their damn business. Well everyone, but Punk.

I don't understand why he couldn't just leave it be. He acted like she betrayed him. He wouldn't talk to me and he wouldn't talk to the rest of the Shield. He made sure to bash us to every superstar he could, luckily they let it go in one ear and out the other. Punk flipped out on Ryley when he figured out I was staying with her and she cursed him out. There is more to him wanting me gone than me being a 'bad' influence. The only conclusion I can come up with is that... He's in love with her.

How did I not see it earlier? I'm a fucking idiot! He wasn't mad because I was using her, he was mad because I was talking to her. That is exactly why he is talking trash. He thinks I stole his girlfriend from him. "What's with that face?" Joe asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him "Punk's in love with Ryley."

"I think you-" Colby started.

"He's right. It would be the only reason he would be so against this. Tate got over the lies Jon fed Ryley, why hasn't Punk?" Joe cut Colby off. Joe and me finally on the same damn page! Thought I'd never see the day!

"Guys I really think we are just jumping to conclusions." Colby stated. Why was he fighting this so hard?

Joe glared at him "What's wrong with you?"

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

Colby scuffed his shoe on the floor. "I may of over heard a conversation between Punk and Lita." He scratched the back of his head "About Ryley... And how Punk couldn't let her go. "

"That's why Lita walked away because she knew she couldn't compete with Ryley." Joe added.

"He thinks she'll come running back to him. I'm just a bump in the way." I grumbled.

"If he wants her so bad, why didn't he ask her out before?" Colby questioned.

Look a Colby with the good questions! "He was playing with her emotions until he could figure out if Ryley is what he really wanted. Now that I have whats his and he has no one, he wants Ryley back." I stated.

"He didn't know about you and Ryley did he? He didn't know she was talking to you online." Joe asked.

"No, he probably would of stopped it some how if he did." I answered.

"Now that he knows about you two, your a threat. He is going to do everything to stop you two from getting closer." Colby stated finally catching up with our conversation. Some times that boy was slow.

That fucking prick thinks he can take my girlfriend from me! I know he wouldn't be able to. Ryley said she could barely handle another wrestler. Why go back to one who broke her heart? She wouldn't. Punk doesn't know that though and even if he did would it stop him from trying to take her away from me? No, it wouldn't. Punk is a relentless when it comes to getting something he wants. I just need to keep Punk away from her.

Only problem is that she'll be at Raw next week...

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! Thanks for reading... COMMENT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WWE owns everyone, but Ryley... 2 in 1 day... Awesome... Everyone who does comment, thank you! Your Awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Walking Away

Kissing... Usually a good thing. Usually pleasant. Usually it's a good sign at an end of a date or sealing the deal after the wedding vows. Shows love and happiness. Shows the need for someone. Kissing is something I would associate happy thoughts with except for this exact moment. I was in a lip lock with my ex-girlfriend in front of my current girlfriend. A kiss that I had no idea was coming, a kiss I don't want to take part in. This kiss just screwed me over big time.

I pushed Megan away trying to get her slutty red lips off of mine. She fell on her ass and stared up at me with her smudged lips forming an evil smirk. She knew what she just did, it was planned. I looked at Ryley a look of anger and pain shooting threw her steel blue eyes. I took a step towards her and she took a step back before she turned and ran, pushing past Colby and Joe. I looked back to Megan "What the fuck!" I screamed at her.

She giggled "You got what was coming to you Jon." She said in a sing-song voice. I glared at her, what was she talking about? "You took Punk's girl and he wants her back." She got up and dusted herself off "Totally worth the 100 bucks." She stated skipping away from us.

I looked back at the guys. We had spent basically the whole night keeping Ryley away from Punk and just when we thought we were out of the clear, he got us. With a sneak attack. He really stooped that low. "I have to find Ryley." I told them pushing through them and heading off the way Ryley went. I could hear their footsteps following me as I searched the hallways. I just got her back, I couldn't lose her.

After scouring the backstage there was only one place for her to be. The parking lot. I pushed open the metal door that lead into the darkness. Punk was with her, they stood a good distance apart. Clearly he said something she didn't want to hear, her arms were crossed defensively across her chest and her jaw was clenched. "Ryley I love you." Punk said. That bastard! I went to lunge for him, but Joe and Colby grabbed me. "I want you back. You belong with me." He basically begged.

She stared at him and I could only hope she wasn't considering the possibility of going back to him. She squeezed her eyes shut most likely wishing this would all go away. Her eyes sprang open with a new fire behind them, the kind of fire that sent giants running. "Bull shit!" She yelled. "You left me remember? I wasn't good enough for your life style. All those years we were friends you had your chance to get me back, but once I'm finally happy with someone you screw it up!" She shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"The fact that I can't have you!" He shouted back at her.

"Your right you can't! Not now, not ever!" She growled " What would you of done if I would of got engaged? Crash the wedding?"

" I would never let it get that far! Just like the others!" He yelled back. What? Did he just admit to sabotaging her past relationships so she was always free? Colby and Joe seemed just as shocked as I was. Ryley's mouth was hung open and Punk was biting his lower lip.

"Wait! You threatened my past boyfriends?" Ryley asked making sure she heard him right. I don't blame her, I'm a little freaked out about that. Tad to far.

Punk sighed deeply. " Yes, but it was only so I could protect you. No one, but me is good enough for you!" He exclaimed.  
I thought I was crazy, but this takes the cake. This fucktard was controlling her life from across the country. He was hunting her current boyfriends down, getting their phone numbers and threatening them. WHAT! I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Almost like something out of a mob movie. Ryley put her hands in the air "I am so fucking done." She stated. "Don't call, don't text me, and don't fucking think about me." She snarled at Punk.

She ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head at him. "Ryley." I spoke up walking towards her.

Let me just say, probably not the best move to make. "And you. You lying cheating asshole! I can't deal with you right now." I will admit I deserved some of that. She was hurt and I couldn't help her because I was part of the reason. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll drive you to the airport." Colby offered coming up behind me. She nodded her head and whispered a thank you. They walked towards Colby's car and I had a feeling that would be the last time I would see her for a while. She needed to heal especially after Punk and what she saw with me and Megan. I had to let her go for now, it won't be easy, but it's better for her.

Joe squeezed my shoulder "Don't worry man. Everything will work itself out." He tried to reassure me. I could only hope that Joe was right...

* * *

**So what do you people think? How much would you hate me if I left it like this? Comment/ review/ follow! **


	10. Chapter 10

**WWE owns everyone, but Ryley and Tate. Thank you for all the comments... **

* * *

Chapter 10: We Meet Again

[A year later]

I wondered around Comic-Con San Diego trying to not blow my cover. The WWE was here for signing  
autographs, panels, and photo shoots for the next 3 days. I figured I'd take a look around see the sights and look at the  
costumes. Being the WWE Champion it was usually hard to keep your cover, but around here no one would even notice. To  
many things going on for me to be picked out.

My life has changed a lot in the last year. When Ryley left me in the parking lot of the arena I decided that I  
would change my life. I had to, for her. I didn't want to be a drinker and have her have to pick up the pieces when she finally  
did want to talk to me. I focused on my career and my friends and nothing else for a few months. Then Paige was brought  
up from NXT and she became a good friend. We are currently in a relationship, but she knows I'm not a hundred percent in.  
She knows she's a filler and I think it's killing her to know that and still be with me.

Ryley Grimm is the one girl I know I belong with even after this past year of not talking to her. Most people  
think I'm completely crazy for holding on for so long. Multiple people have told me she probably moved on and was half  
way to married by now. Mainly Paige was behind those things, she wanted me all to herself, but in reality all I wanted was  
Ryley. I've seen pictures, heard of big projects she was on, and seen interviews. I wondered if she watched Raw still, seen  
what I've accomplished in the past couple months.

I doubt she watched me win the championship from Punk. That was a hell of a story line, the first couple  
matches we had together, we really tried to rip each other apart. Dangling the title in front of us along with what happened  
between him, me, and Ryley just added fuel to the fire. After I won the championship at Wrestle Mania he apologized to  
me. He told me that he told Ryley the truth about him hiring Megan to kiss me, she didn't call him back. He wasn't even  
sure she got the message, but at least he tried. Punk and I are on good terms, we aren't friends, but we aren't trying to kill  
each other.

Lost in my own little world I bumped into a guy almost knocking him down. "Man, I'm sorry." I apologized  
grabbing his shoulder to keep him steady. Holy fuck! I knew this guys "Tate?" I asked. I wasn't believing he was in front of  
me.

"Jon." He stated with a smile. Me and Tate got over the whole lying thing when I stayed for those 2 weeks. He  
understood and was totally fine with me and Ryley. I'd talk to him from time to time, nothing overly serious. To be honest I  
just wanted to know Ryley was okay. As of lately I hadn't spoken to him. "Dude, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just walking around until I have to do a signing." I told him.

"Cool. We are about to do a demonstration, you should come watch." He offered. We as in him and Ryley.

"Sure." I agreed allowing him to lead the way through the crowd to a room off to the side. It was packed with  
people dressed up and not all sitting down with cameras. I spotted Ryley on the stage in front of everyone. Her hair now  
had blue and purple running through it. She had an eye brow piercing and a few more tattoos. She wore a black tank top that  
said 'I love Daryl' with a pic of Daryl Dixon from the walking dead and black trip pants. I leaned against the wall in the  
back as Tate made his way to the stage.

"So nice of you to show up." Ryley commented on Tate's tardiness.

"You could of started with out me." He replied.

"Yea then you would have bitched about it ."

"Shut up." Tate said playfully before carrying on with their presentation. They bickered back and forth like an old  
married couple. They were entertaining to watch, little jabs here and there that had the crowd of people laughing. Them  
living together gave them a lot of ammo to throw at each other. " Well thank you all for coming today. Hope you learned  
something." Tate dismissed the crowd before a round of applause broke out. I liked watching Ryley work, she was happy  
and dedicated. People started to file out and I considered leaving, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to Ryley.  
Ryley, Tate, and I were the only ones left in the room.

I saw Tate motion towards me before Ryley's eyes fell upon me. She was trying to figure out who I was due to the hat covering most of my face. I took it off and ran a hand through my hair to get it out of my face. Her jaw dropped and my heart sank. She is still pissed at me, I had a feeling she still didn't want anything to do with me. Then the most wonderful thing happened, she smiled. One of those big bright reached the eyes kind of smiles.

She hopped off the stage before making her way towards me. "Jon." She greeted me. Felt good to hear my name  
fall from her lips. No other women could say my name and make me feel this way. "How are you?" She asked.

"Can't complain. How are you?" I replied.

"Pretty good. I saw you won the Championship. Congrats."

She was watching! " Thank you." There was a pause, both of us not knowing what to say. I couldn't let her slip  
away from me. No there is some greater reason I ran into Tate. It was to bring me back to her. "Maybe later we could grab  
something to eat and talk?"

She bit her lower lip as she mauled over the thought. For God's sake say YES! Do not make me get Daniel  
Bryan in here to convince you. Come on. "Yes." She answered.

Victory is mine! I mentally fist pumped. She gave me her new number and told me to call her when I was done  
here. I was all smiles when I made it back to the WWE booth. "What are you so happy about?" Paige's voice sprang at me. Fuck! I forgot about her. My smile instantly dropped. How was I going to explain this to her?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome! **


	11. Chapter 11

**WWE owns everyone, but Ryley... Thank you for reviewing and all that shit**

* * *

Chapter 11: Come Back To Me

"YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR THE BITCH WHO BROKE YOUR HEART!" Paige screamed at me once we were back at the hotel. She launched her hair dryer at me barely missing my head. To say she was livid was an understatement. " WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!" She screeched at me. I didn't want to answer that question, I didn't want her to feel bad. She was pretty and sweet, but she wasn't the one I truly wanted. She knew that when we started dating. "JUST TAKE YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE!" She yelled as tears started to fall down her face, it broke my heart, but it was for the better.

I grabbed my bags and my championship before leaving her a mess in the hotel room and heading out to my car. As I was putting my things in the trunk Colby had magically appeared. He was carrying around the Heavy Weight Championship that he was currently feuding with Joe for. "Did you and Paige have a fight? I could hear you two from down the hall." He questioned.

"I broke up with her." I stated as I closed the trunk.

"Why?" He wondered cocking his head to the side as his brows knit together. From an outside point of view Paige and I looked happy and normal. For the most part it was true except when I found myself comparing Paige to Ryley. Which was more often than not. Usually Paige wouldn't say anything about it and hope that I would wind up loving her, but it never happened.

"I ran into Ryley today." I stated and scratched the back of my neck.

Colby actually looked startled. "Oh... Dude, I like Ryley I really do, but is she worth breaking up with Paige for? Are you sure Ryley wants you back?" He questioned. To be honest I hadn't thought about if she did. That smile she gave me earlier made it seem like she did, my gut told me she did. Now I'm sticking to my gut and doing what I want to do. Plus dragging Paige along for the last 5 months wasn't healthy for her.

I shrugged "I just had a feeling when I saw her Colby. You know how much I wanted her back and now I have my chance. I can't just let it go." I told him.

He breathed deeply "If this is what you really want to do, don't let me stand in your way. I hope everything works out this time around." He told me squeezing my shoulder giving me a smile. I just realized how much he needs to shave that animal growing on his face. "Well text me how it goes man." Colby said before going back into the hotel. Probably to alert Joe about what was going on, I swear those two are worse than women.

I texted Ryley if she wanted to get food with me and she responded with an address of a place. With in 5 minutes I was walking into the dinner and sliding into a booth across from Ryley. She sat in the back corner of the place away from everyone else. She smiled up at me. "Hi."

"Hi." I responded taking off my hat and setting it on the table.

"How was your first comic con?" She questioned.

"Tiring. There is a lot of shit that goes on."

"Honey, it's only Thursday. We haven't even started the big panels and the crowds are going to get bigger." She stated. I chuckled only because she called me honey.

"It's going to get worse?"

"For you maybe, for me it just gets better." She smirked. "But I feel as though you didn't want to talk about Comic- Con."

"Your right." I nodded my head "Seeing you today it brought back a lot of... emotions." I stated running a hand through my hair. My eyes traveled to hers, she was waiting for me to continue. "I miss you... I was hoping..." I just couldn't find the words to say.

"We could get back together?" She finished for me. All I could do was shake my head 'yes'. " Really? I would have totally thought you would have moved on and possibly had a child by now. "

"No kids. I did try to move on, it just didn't feel right and she knew it. I keep comparing everyone to you and they fall short." I wasn't about to explain to her the situation that happened moments ago. I didn't want her to think she was a cause of a break up that was bound to happen. "So would you give us another shot?"

She looked out the window and back at me as she gnawed on her lower lip. I wish she would tell me what she is thinking. Maybe Colby was right, maybe she didn't want me. Maybe I jumped to conclusions. This is the last time I listen to my gut. "Let's give it a go."

"Really?" I questioned stupidly. Why did I question it? Why can't I just believe things when they happen?

"No, I'm saying it for conversational purposes." My heart dropped until I realized she had a smile on her face and she was being sarcastic. This woman was going to be the death of me and I was totally alright with it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comment**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am debating on if I should continue the story or not... I feel as though I could make a squeal for the two of them, but I would also be fine leaving it where it's at. I just got no idea what to do, thoughts upon that? Would you people read the squeal or should I just let it be? I NEED THOUGHTS! COMMENTS! CONCERNS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so the sequel to Catfish is called Hook, Line, and Sinker... Just thought I should warn you guys.**


End file.
